


Baby Doll

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Corpse Rape, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 为什么不呢？盖文想。他理应将它矫正成一台合格的机器，一个安分的塑胶玩具。如果不是他，还有谁会来教它该怎样识相听话？





	Baby Doll

**Author's Note:**

> 人棍!康纳，奸尸，注意避雷。

盖文打开旅行箱，像捧一大束百合似地捧出康纳的躯干。

他不懂自己为何要将它偷出，就仿佛被某种潜伏的本能所支配，被另一个或许在镜中窥见过的他提拉起牵引线。但不论如何，事实是此刻它就在这里，正倒在小旅馆弥漫着霉味儿的窄床上。他不禁开始打量康纳。除却四肢，仿生人与它刚刚终止运行时相比倒也差别不大。弹孔尚残留在它的额头中央，而曾经覆盖大半张脸孔的釱液则已经蒸发殆尽。部分皮肤涂层消退的地方无法再度复原，显露出原始机体，状似一汪又一汪银白色的水泊镶嵌在沙漠里。

然后盖文便注意到那抹蒙娜丽莎般的微笑。RK800们都拥有一副设计精妙的皮囊，即便面无表情也总像唇角含着笑。可如今，这神情永远地凝固了，定格于死亡——不，报废降临的一瞬，看着竟奇异地更加鲜活，令他陡然冒出它还会开口讲话的错觉。

叫人牙酸的咯吱声响起，盖文把一条腿跨上床铺。他紧盯康纳，深深地俯下身，试探着伸手去触碰。头顶昏黄的老灯明明暗暗，让他的影子笼罩对方的残骸。它摸起来就如同一具新鲜的尸体，微微泛着凉意，但仍旧柔软且光洁，随着他手指游走的轨迹凹陷又凸鼓。怪异的亢奋感沿脊椎逐渐升腾，直冲颅底，仿佛要煮沸脑髓，使他烈烈打颤。

于是他勃起了，阴茎在做旧的牛仔裤下充血膨胀。盖文不由得一愣，接着触电般弹开。康纳依然安安静静地躺着，不闻不问，披盖有朦胧的光晕和勾人绮念的影翳，像圣迹吸引信徒一样吸引盖文的心神。他既为这有违常理的欲望作呕，却又压抑不住地觉得快活。现在他是它彻底的、不可抗的主宰了，它只能驯服地接纳而非忍受他所施与的一切，如若献祭的羔羊。

因此为什么不呢？盖文想。他理应将它矫正成一台合格的机器，一个安分的塑胶玩具。如果不是他，还有谁会来教它该怎样识相听话？

他甩了甩头，解开皮带扣，拉下裤链，重新回到床上。康纳卧在那儿，像块天鹅绒盒子里的漂亮珠宝，坦荡地展示全部的细节。它的脖颈、小女孩儿似的稍稍隆起的胸脯、平坦的腹部，还有垂软着的白蛇一样的下体。玻璃珠般的棕眼睛空洞地凝望，衬托得它如同老练而冷漠的娼妓，对所有使用它的主顾都无动于衷。盖文在行将实施报复的快感中，又真切地体会到了十足的怒火。它已然不再活蹦乱跳，却仍旧不够顺从。他甚至都能够嗅到这具人工的艳尸所散发的抗拒的气息。

廉价的润滑液被粗鲁地灌入甬道，盖文草草地扩开康纳致密的私处。他把康纳翻转过来，整张脸按进被褥，捉着紧窄的腰杆提起它，自背后侵犯这具小小的身体。缓缓地，硕大的性器戳刺进湿冷的洞穴，像是长剑要从中割裂一尊白蜡熔铸成的雕塑。盖文毫无顾忌地朝内挺进，直至囊袋碰撞会阴，发出啪的一声脆响。低温的腔壁将滚烫的阳物严丝合缝地缠裹，好似蓓蕾在绽放前把花蕊包覆。愤怒与焦躁引燃了他的性欲，病态的快乐吸走他的灵魂。汗液洗礼一样流满浑身上下，黏答答地浸透衣物。盖文竭尽全力地去挞伐、去征服，蹂躏着他所能及的任何地方，剧烈的抽插扯动康纳脆弱的内壁，稀薄的釱液和肠肉一同被阴茎带出又塞入。仿生人原本梳得整齐的棕发如今凌乱地铺散，跟随律动的节奏摇摇晃晃。

性的欢愉片刻不停地冲刷他的四肢百骸，吞吃他快要烧干的理智。但那感觉并不对，那感觉不够好，总像钥匙插进错误的锁眼，无法开启正确的门。于是他还是揪住康纳的发丝令它转头，让它用那双无光泽的眼球去注视他，使它美丽而轻蔑的微笑投向他。毛骨悚然的战栗感顿时充斥了盖文的躯壳，他下意识地打了个冷颤。

屋顶的灯在这时滋滋作响着熄灭了，月光洪水一样地涌入，泛起蓝盈盈的光，像是点燃的酒精蛇行着向他一寸寸地蔓延。盖文的喘息越来越沉重，脉搏打钻似地突突直跳，脊柱沟酥酥麻麻地发痒，仿佛有生长着的某物马上要撕破皮肤爬出。

当伏在康纳杂色的脊背上高潮时，他业已蜕变为地狱火焰的化身。

END


End file.
